Mimi
'''Mimi/Her '''is one of the main characters in Grim Tales. She became a main character since chapter 5, and even has her own chapter called: Grim Tales: What About Mimi. She is the daughter of HIM and Blossom, but was first raised by Blossom and possibly Dexter, although not everything is clear about her past yet. Mimi' is a character in Grim Tales From Down Below and Grim Tales: Afterbirth and created by Bleedman.She also had her own chapter What about Mimi and in the the new chapter chapter 8 and chapter 9 she is the third main character. Appearance Just like Him, Mimi is a red-skinned, immortal creature. She has long black hair, red eyes, and a chakra in the shape of a golden coin at the center of her widow's peak (apparently, a gift from Raven). Mimi also has small, black horns behind her ears and a dinosaur-like tail. Upon learning how to walk, her father replaced her hands with lobster-like claws. In "Down Below", Mimi dons a red mini-dress with black, leather go-go boots. Recently, Mimi's human form was showcased. She's said to resemble her mother, Blossom, from "The Powerpuff Girls", and wears her familiar black boots with tiny pink ribbons on them. Even as a human, she sports her father's black hair and red eyes. She's, apparently, paraplegic as well, since she's confined to a wheelchair.She is a transhuman just like her mother. Personality Mimi is usually silent, expressionless, and does not speak beyond calling for her mother, whom she refers to as "Ma." She is can be crafty, and seems to have a sense of humor as shown by her nonverbal interactions with the other characters. When angry, she tends to lash out like an animal, having no qualms about biting and scratching instead of taking advantage of her nearly unlimited repertoire of objects. Mimi's position as Him's daughter (the effeminate, demonic antagonist from "The Powerpuff Girls" and one of the main antagonists of Grim Tales), did not shield her from his cruelty. Him from exposed her to every horrible action and incident ever to occur in history, resulting in her emotionless mask. Mimi despises her powers and demonic ancestry. Despite her horrific upbringing, she is quite compassionate, a trait she demonstrated well in her first appearance. According to Jeff, Mimi suppresses her human emotions to protect herself from Him. She has a soft spot for her long-time caregiver, Jeff, and she went so far as to risk Mandy's rather formidable wrath to rescue him. Her worst memory is of the day that Him killed her mortal family and friends. Abilities Mimi can shape-shift and conjure objects from out of thin air. Recently, Mimi's strength was showcased, during a fight with the vampiric Mina, as she was able to send a house hurtling, while flying. Before becoming her she had telepathic abilities, her most powerful is to predict future events as in crimes commited by super powered villans. History Mimi is the daughter of the demon Him and the genetically-engineered, superheroine, Blossom, both from the Powerpuff Girls cartoon. She lived peacefully in the city of super-heroes, known as Megaville, with her mother and several of her allies until Him came for her one fateful day, endlessly assaulting the city. With the help of an unnamed traitor, Him was finally able to infiltrate the city and bring it to its knees. During the final assault on the city, the last remaining heroes (the vampire/mummy/human-hybrid, Irwin; hunter of the paranormal, Hoss Delgado; human/demon-hybrid, Raven; intelligent, talking-spider, Jeff; and her mother, Blossom) tried desperately to defend Mimi from her father and his lava golem but ultimately failed. Most of the heros died during the battle. While in Him's clutches, he did unspeakably horrible things to Mimi that brought out her demonic heritage, then removing her hands and replacing them with claws similar to His. Her caretaker/nanny Jeff the spider was the only positive part of her time with Him. Present Mimi, with her demonic powers hidden away so she would appear human, was used by Him to lure Grim Jr. and the angel sent for Minnie's soul to Jeff's home as part of his trap. Jeff and Mimi restrained the angel, while Him attempted to convince Grim Jr. to help him seize control of the Reaper Nergal monster he unintentionally helped create. Junior ultimately refused and was able to bring his sister out of Him's thrall. With the help of Mimi, the angel, and Jeff, Jr. and Minnie escaped to Limbo and Heaven, respectively. Clockwork arrived at Limbo with Him, hot on the group's heels. Jr. promised that he would return to help save the two before Clockwork took him away to Halloween Town to stop the Nergal Reaper's rampage. Him restrained Mimi in a straitjacket and punished her by making her watch Jeff's execution. He ordered her to retrieve a replacement for his severed hand from Mandy's vault with the promise of a eternity of torture for Jeff and making her watch "every moment of it" should she fail. Mimi broke into the Grim family castle with the help a map provided by Him, in turn, believed to have been provided by a spy in Mandy's midst. Mimi laid waste to both Mandy's army and her demonic guard dog, Cerberus, finally arriving at Mandy's personal vault. Once there, Mimi encountered Grim Jr and Minnie again, though Jr. tried to reason with them. This quickly degenerated into a fight. Inside the vault, Mimi got into a short fight with Mandy, which ultimately ended when Mandy released the power of Horror's Hand and forced Mimi to relive the destruction of Megaville and the death of her guardians and family. After witnessing the end of Megaville through Mimi, Mandy ordered Lord Pain to escort her to the dungeons. Mimi, traumatized from watching the destruction of the city again, let out an ear-piercing scream that shattered the display cases holding Mandy's collection. Angered, Mandy used a combination of sorcery and technology, which split Mimi from her demonic half and imprisoned it. Mandy wanted her thrown in the dungeon, but after being openly defied by her son, Jr., she allowed Junior to keep the girl as a pet. Much to Minnie's chagrin, Jr. took Mimi to his room to rest, where he argued with his Nergal-half. This argument quickly ended with the intervention of the astral projection of Nergal Sr. While the three were talking, Mimi hid underneath Jr.'s bed and attacked him. As a side effect of being separated from her demon half, Mimi has gone completely feral. Gallery Bakemonogatari.png|Mimi And Her Tools MimiMegaville.jpg|Mimi Megaville Mimihurt.png|Mimi hurt Angrybirdsslingshot.png|Angry birds slingshot Anothersledgehammer.png|Another sledge hammer Mimi_Fridge_.jpg|Mimi Fridge Mimi_old_devil_look.jpg|Mimi Old Devil Look 120801_grim_(1).jpg|Mimi and Mina Mimibites.png|Mimi And Jr. Category:Character